Genes de genio
by Michi Noeh
Summary: Tony ha cometido muchos errores a lo largo de su vida. Simplemente, quiere resolver uno más. Para ello debe unir las piezas de dos pasados rotos. Aun si no es el buen ejemplo que este niño necesita, hará todo lo posible porque así sea. Por los genes que los hacen iguales, de maneras tan opuestas. / Headcanon applied / Read&Review! PM para cualquier duda.
1. Chapter 1

**P** e **r** s **o** n **a** j **e** s|| **H** iro **H** amada, **T** ony **S** tark.

 **P** a **i** r **i** n **g** s|| **N** inguna. **T** ony x **P** epper como segundaria.

 **G** é **n** e **r** o **s** || **F** amily / **H** umor/ **D** rama

Advertencias|| **P** ost **A** vengers, **P** re **I** ron **M** an **3** y demás películas en adelante.

o **O** o **O** o

Disclaimer Applied

o **O** o **O** o

.

.

.

.

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

 **Genes De Genio**

~Capítulo Uno

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

.

.

.

.

La alfombra tibia bajo sus pies, le provocaba una sensación acogedora debido al helado clima que se había cernido sobre la ciudad esa mañana. En las noticias lo habían asegurado, teniendo en cuenta las bajas temperaturas que se volvían más continuas. Estando cerca de fin de año era normal en varias zonas, mas no en la ciudad antiguamente llamada San Francisco, bautizada "San Fransokio" hace sólo una década. El paisaje había sido pintado, por la noche, de un blanco inmaculado gracias a la basta cantidad de copos de nieve. Las copas de los árboles, los techos de las casas, el pavimento de las carreteras y la punta de cada edificio de departamentos, como así la ventana corredera, que daba a su pequeño balcón, que había sido visitada por la escarcha.

Sus ojos brillaron, quedándose embelesada ante la magia de su primer día nevado en la ciudad. Por suerte la calefacción no se había averiado, algo muy común en días así, funcionaba a la perfección, de modo que sólo tendría que preocuparse de ponerse presentable con prendas adecuadas para ese nuevo día. Buscó una muda de ropa, la dejó sobre la cama y acto seguido se metió al baño con rapidez mientras que, en la parte superior de la cama doble, la otra joven habitante aún dormía a pierna suelta.

.

.

.

No era normal recibir visitas de autoridades importantes esos días de invierno, por lo que en cuanto la limusina aparcó frente al enorme edificio, de inmediato llamó la atención de todos los transeúntes, en su gran mayoría estudiantes enfundados en gruesos abrigos, bufandas, guantes, orejeras o gorros.

Lo que les dejó estupefactos en un inicio fue la música que provenía del interior del vehículo, demasiado alta para el gusto de muchos, mas cuando la puerta se abrió, la sorpresa de todos los espectadores se elevó, a niveles insospechados, al ver quién era la persona que salía a pisar el terreno levemente cubierto de copos blancos.

—¿Buscan algo en particular? —el joven Anthony Edward Stark les preguntó, con una sonrisa arrogante, a las embobadas mujeres que cuchicheaban, a pocos metros a su derecha.

El hombre, el chofer de la limusina, se dirigió al jovencito con una maleta en mano y una mirada tranquila.

—Dame eso Jarvis, no vaya a ser que te rompas la cadera — Mirándole divertido, le quitó la manija del equipaje para cargarlo por cuenta propia.

—Tengo que decir que es poco considerando sus hábitos, casi compulsivos, de su "necesidad" en cuanto a la cantidad de atuendos, joven Tony.

—Nah, esto es sólo mi ropa de hoy —comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

El anciano suspiró, aunque sólo era una verdad a medias, no importaba su esfuerzo en hacerle ver que no era apropiado gastar tanto dinero, menos aún en atuendos que sólo utilizaba una vez. Lo que seguía impresionándole no se trataba de que el joven había se inscrito en esa Universidad, que tenían frente a ellos, sino que lo había hecho sin el permiso de sus padres... Y él, Edwin Jarvis, le había ayudado en cada detalle.

Ahora no quería pensar en las consecuencias, pero es que desde un principio no había estado de acuerdo con Howard Stark en colocar a su hijo en un Instituto Privado, sin importar el buen futuro que le aseguraba pertenecer y graduarse en dicho lugar. Sabía que el jovencito lograría buenas cosas, superaría a su padre.

Pero para ello necesitaba tener más fe en sí mismo y, todo el mal comportamiento que había tenido hasta la fecha en el internado, le confirmaba que era lo suficientemente inmaduro, no tenía la confianza suficiente, si continuaba intentando buscar maneras tan pobres de llamar la atención.

Fue cuando recibió una llamada del director, donde Howard no se encontraba y la señora María estaba atendiendo asuntos en una cadena de su fundación, que fue informado sin rodeos, ni preámbulos, de las locuras que Tony había llevado a cabo en el campus y dentro de una fraternidad vecina. La expulsión inmediata para Anthony Stark sería un absoluto escándalo en los medios. Logró persuadirlos, ofreciéndoles el trato repetido, de una gran suma de dinero, para pagar los daños causados, el daño moral y la destrucción a la propiedad pública. Así había callado al todos en el internado, mas no logró hacer que aceptaran a Tony de nuevo, por más números que aumentara al precio de su matrícula.

Lo peor es que faltaban meses para fin de año, comenzaba el invierno y las universidades de prestigio no recibían estudiantes pasado el primer semestre...

Salvo una. Había oído, en las noticias, que ese año se cumplían tres décadas de la inauguración del laboratorio Ito Ishioka, en el Instituto de Tecnología de ubicado en San Fransokio. Ese mismo día se comunicó con el hombre, cambiando un poco la historia, aunque el señor Ishioka era un hombre listo — de otro modo, no ocuparía el puesto de actual catedrático — y había partes del relato que lo dejaron pensando. Al final Jarvis tuvo que ser sincero, comentándole la verdad, aunque no a lujo de detalles, pues ni él mismo los conocía. El señor Ishioka dudó al principio de su relato, mas le dio una oportunidad. Dijo que enviaría, a uno de sus miembros, a hacerle una entrevista a su próximo candidato.

Tuvieron que ingeniárselas para que los padres de Tony no descubrieran nada, después de todo a Howard no le haría gracia descubrir que motaban toda una fachada y su hijo, al que pensaba que se hallaba estudiando en el extranjero, vivía a menos millas de lo estipulado. Pero Jarvis había prometido cubrirle, debido a que como su tutor, no sólo velaba por su bienestar físico, sino emocional. También se encargaría de que los medios no se enterasen, al menos no pronto en lo que le restara de vida.

De eso sólo hace una semana. Ahora ambos ya podían relajarse. Jarvis estaba más bien consigo mismo, aunque algo de culpa le comía por dentro, sabía muy bien que esta vez Tony aprovecharía su segunda oportunidad.

Al fin y al cabo, enterarse de que había una Universidad que se enfocaba en los distintos aspectos de las Ciencias, había dejado impactado a Tony. El joven moreno no había podido, ni fingir, que no le interesaba que personas valoraran esos ámbitos al igual que él.

Faltando poco para que cumpliese diecisiete años, esperaba que sentara cabeza y usara su don para algo más que causar desastres a montón. Estaba seguro de que lo haría, poseía un buen corazón a pesar de la mala imagen de sí mismo que aparentaba, pero le encantaría que el mundo conociera su lado noble más temprano que tarde.

Le tomó de los hombros, mirándole con todo el orgullo que poseía por él, a quien había acompañado desde bebé y al que, hasta el día de la fecha, aún tenía en gran estima.

— Cuídate mucho, joven Tony — Le pidió, con su acento inglés intacto a pesar de todos los años en Estados Unidos.

Tony relajó sus facciones, dedicándole una de sus más sinceras sonrisas.

— Tú también, Jarvis —le dijo, estirando su mano para acercarlo a él y estrecharlo en un abrazo. Después de todo, Jarvis era la única figura paterna que tenía siempre a su lado.

.

.

.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y la jovencita, de ojos verde esmeralda y cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, que atendía uno de los tantos locales de comida, ubicados dentro del campus de la universidad, suspiró un tanto enfadada. Los alumnos no solían ser amables con personas de su... ¿Clase social? No, de hecho su trabajo de medio tiempo allí no era el problema, sino su CI que al parecer no estaba a la altura de los genios nada simpáticos a los que les tomó la orden. Conteniendo los impulsos de escupirles en las bebidas, les entregó sus pedidos.

— Maemi, hay un cliente en la mesa seis — Le señaló la cocinera detrás de la barra, que también era su hermana menor y muy parecida en apariencia a ella.

—Ya lo tengo, Cass —se dirigió con libreta en mano al sitio. Se sorprendió un poco de las gafas oscuras del sujeto, pues el clima estaba nublado y frío, además era de noche. Por otro lado sus ropas era normales para el clima, aunque con lo impecables que se veían, teniendo en cuenta las pequeñas basuras que solían mezclarse con la nieve, parecían recién salidas de fábrica.

Negó mentalmente y se dispuso a hablar.

—¿Qué va a ordenar?

El moreno, que hasta ese instante había estado mirando más allá de las ventanas, puso su atención en ella. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, luego bajó sus gafas unos centímetros.

—¿Puedo ordenar una cita contigo?

El comentario descarado le dio un sonrojo en las mejillas. Pero ella no era una colegiala enamorada, ni una chica fácil y sólo frunció el ceño, ofendida.

—Lo siento, no tenemos "citas con el personal" en el menú.

Él parpadeó confuso, como si no fuera normal que una chica le diese un no por respuesta. Luego sonrió de lado.

—¿No te gustaría añadirlo?

—¿Vas a ordenar algo o no? —reclamó, ya hastiada.

Al parecer el moreno se había dado por vencido, pues sólo se reacomodó en la silla ni atreverse a enfrentarla.

—¿El combo de hamburguesa con queso aderezado con tu número de teléfono?

Maemi volvió a disgustarse con la invitación pero, divertida de que él creyese que la cursi frase podría lograr algo, intentó sonreír a la par que iba anotando.

—Okey, una hamburguesa con queso, aderezado con una patada entre medio de las piernas.

Fingiendo dolor, el joven hizo un gesto con la mano de que le dejara pasar sus idioteces.

—Mejor sin aderezo, oí por ahí que producen gases.

—Oh claro, porque seguro tú no tienes necesidades básicas de humano, señor gafas de sol —ella rodó los ojos, burlesca.

Ese comentario sorprendió al cliente, mas sólo atinó a sonreír. Esta vez la sonrisa no era para coquetear.

—Llámame Tony.

Extrañada por el repentino cambio en su actitud, le miró dudosa.

—Humh, soy Maemi —de todos modos decidió presentarse, no era mucho esfuerzo olvidarse de una mala primera impresión.

.

.

 _AÑOS MÁS TARDE._

.

.

Pepper observaba enternecida el cabello revuelto, manchado de aceite y con aroma a humo, en la cabeza de su novio, a quien se le había dado por quedarse dormido en el sofá del living. No era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta las notables ojeras, que sin dudas habían sido ocasionadas por las innumerables horas en su taller.

Meses después de la batalla de Nueva York, ambos habían regresado a la mansión en Malibú. Como CEO de Industrias Stark, le era dificultuoso estar en un mismo sitio junto a Tony, pero se las había arreglado para tener una semana libre en ese mes y asegurarse de revisar la salud del genio, quien tendía a descuidarse si ella no estaba cerca.

Ahora tenía por seguro que esa noche Tony descansaría, se encargaría de ello.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, el susodicho se removió buscando una mejor posición para su cabeza, acabó con los parpados cerrados en dirección al respaldo del sofá.

.

.

.

Despertó sin recordar en qué momento se había quedado dormido.

— Maemi — El nombre salió de sus labios, sin querer.

— ¿Quién? — La voz de Pepper, que terminaba de hablar por su teléfono, le preguntó detenidamente.

Tony se enjuagó los ojos con las dedos, parpadeando durante unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la luz.

— ¿Qué hora es?

Pepper vino hacia él para levantar la manta que hace poco lo cubría y, por su movimiento, había terminado en el piso.

—Diez de la mañana —contestó sentándose a su lado. —¿Qué tienes, Tony? — Preguntó preocupada de verlo tan metido en sí mismo.

El susodicho dio una respiración profunda, sin poder ocultar su verdadero estado.

—No es nada, sólo... Una pesadilla —trató de restarle importancia al asunto.

.

.

.

—¡Dagh! —Tony se quejó, debido a que calibrar mal la potencia en su guante derecho, gracias a la fuerza extra, le hizo terminar por salir volando y chocar la espalda contra el capote de uno de sus autos. —Agh, Jarvis... Recuérdame poner almohadas para amortiguar el impacto.

 _"Bien pensado señor, eso arreglará perfectamente las abolladuras provocadas en su automóvil."_

Ignorando a su IA, caminó hacia el televisor pantalla plana que transmitía las noticias.

 _"... Lamentablemente, no hay evidencia que pruebe cómo se ocasionó el fuego que acabó con la mayor parte del hall, donde se llevaba a cabo ayer la Feria Estudiantil de una de las mejores Universidades de San Fransokio."_

El nombre del lugar llamó totalmente la atención de Tony. ¿Acaso hablaban de...?

—Sube el volumen.

 _"El lamentable incendio acabó con la vida del Profesor Robert Callaghan y uno de sus más brillantes estudiantes: Tadashi Hamada. En segundos volveremos con más detalles de los hechos."_ Y la cámara mostró una toma final, enseñándole videos grabados del terrible estado de destrucción en que había quedado ese sitio que conoció hace mucho. Pero había algo que lo golpeó aún más fuerte, que saber de ese accidente, y fue oír el nombre de una de las víctimas.

—Hamada —repitió incrédulo.

La compuerta se abrió y Pepper entró con dos tazas de café humeantes. Sin embargo, la sonrisa suave en su boca se borró al ver la expresión seria de su novio. No logró preguntar a tiempo, antes de que el moreno hablara.

—Jarvis busca información sobre él.

La IA lo hizo en un santiamén.

" _Recientemente fallecido según el acta en el Hospital de su ciudad. Fue un estudiante destacado del Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokio, bajo el programa de Robert Callaghan. Su promedio total era de un 84/100. Su especialidad era la robótica, ámbito en el que basaba su proyecto. Entre sus hobbys estaban la lectura de libros de enfermería, a pesar de que había fallado en su examen de ingreso a la Facultad Pública de Medicina un año antes."_

—¿Tony qué está-

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —ladró exaltado—. Dame nombres. ¡AHORA!

 _"..._

 _...Tadashi Hamada. 19 años de edad, su padre era el cirujano japonés Tomeo Hamada, mientras que su madre era la japonesa-americana, Maemi Hamada."_

No era cierto.

No era cierto.

No es verdad, es lo único que Tony podía pensar.

—Muestra una foto reciente de la familia. —ordenó, dirigiéndose a la zona de los ordenadores. Debía sacarse las dudas.

En el más grande, pudo ver la fotografía de una familia de cuatro. Un adulto, un niño y una mujer sosteniendo un bebé envuelto en mantas.

Deseó que todo fuese una chiste, pero hasta el momento Jarvis no había usado su conocido sarcasmo y es significaba que no bromeaba, además de que nunca había programado a la IA para burlarse con temas trágicos, como lo era la muerte.

Tadashi Hamada era hijo de Maemi.

—Mierda... —si él estaba internamente escandalizado de esa muerte, ni siquiera quería imaginar cómo lo estarían llevando ella y su esposo.

Miró la foto una vez más. —¿Esta es la foto MÁS reciente? —ya que había comprobado que se trataba de, la misma, Maemi que conoció hace años... Pero se suponía que el hijo mayor tenía diesinueve, mientras que en la imagen no pasaría los ocho o siete años.

 _" Son las últimas imágenes tomadas en vida del matrimonio "_ Aclaró para total consternación del millonario. _" Ambos fallecieron en un accidente hace diez años, señor. "_ Comentó Jarvis, como si le costara dar ese detalle.

— ¿Tony qué es todo esto? ¿Quiénes son — Se interrumpió a sí misma, dando un pequeño grito de susto cuando su novio usó su guante para lanzarle un ataque al cristal delantero de uno de sus autos, derritiéndolo como una paleta de helado y ocasionando que comenzara a sonar la alarma. No satisfecho con eso, aumentó la potencia e incendió el capó y las llantas.

Quedó totalmente consternada de esa reacción, mas se calmó al ver cómo el pecho de Tony subía y bajaba continuamente, su reactor brillando a la par que su respiración tensa. Sus hombros elevados, el ceño fruncido a más no poder, demostraba su ira, su rabia, mas sobretodo Pepper pudo ver el dolor que ocultaba bajo esa fachada de desquiciado.

Extendió la palma para tocarle la mejilla, pero Tony aún seguía ido. Buscó sus ojos y cuando el moreno le dirigió la mirada, percatándose de ella, la atrapó entre sus brazos y hundió la cabeza por debajo de su hombro.

Esa manera de actuar era muy rara en él, lo sabía, usualmente no auguraba nada bueno. Miró lejanamente, pensativa, sus ojos encontraron a cierto bot utilizando el extintor sobre el fuego.

La pelirroja quiso contenerse, pero no pudo evitar preguntarle la razón que lo llevaba a sentirse tan roto.

—¿Quién es Maemi?

De nuevo se hizo presente el silencio de la primera vez que hizo la pregunta, igual que la mirada intensa, ahora ya no disimulada de desinterés, en los ojos del genio al volver a centrarse en ella.

—Era una amiga... —lo dijo tan suave como un susurro, que por unos segundos Pepper lo creyó mentira.

Ciertamente, Tony aún continuaba sorprendiéndola con los sucesos de su vida.

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

.

.

.

.

 ** _n/a:_** _Todo se explicará mientras avanza la historia, pero no lo piensen mucho, no habrá tanto misterio. Cualquier error o falta, háganmelo saber._

 _Nuevamente gracias por leer, saludos a todo mundo ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Antes que nada, las repuestas a los reviews!_

 _dreams-walker. ¡Primer comentario! Gracias por tus palabras ¡Espero no decepcionarte en este nuevo posteo!_

 _Kutzi Shiro. Yo pensé lo mismo, además de hacer este fic porque no pude encontrar ninguno y mucho menos con este tema. Me alegra que te haya gustado. ¡Tony es sentimental aunque no lo demuestre! Ese lado de él es adorable, me encantó sobre todo ver en AOU cómo trata de esconder su miedo._

 _Verdenoche. ¡A muchas nos atrae el Romanogers! Lamento no poder estar en Bleach por el momento. Aún no estoy segura, pero los otros aparecerán al menos para decir "Hola." XD_

 _Gwen Jeen White. Tengo un One Shot en sin terminar de un reto para Hope, quizás lo veas pronto. Y sí, es dulce a su manera :3_

 _Hope's. Ya me he dado cuenta, lo estaré editando hoy mismo :)_

 _De veras gracias por sus reviews, no tenía pensado que recibiría alguno, verlos me hizo tratar de ser puntual. n_n_

 _También agradezco a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de poner el fic en favs y alertas. Espero disfruten la lectura._

 _n/a. Este fic es una adaptación de un headcannon de "bh6-au-ideas(punto)tumblr(punto)com", que aún no pude encontrar y por eso sólo les dejo el link de la página :P_

 _Pero por si no queda claro, una "adaptación" no es un "copia y pega" por más que eso puedan creer, pues muchos fics en fanfiction son de ese estilo. Como adaptación, esto NO tendrá mucho del headcannon original, salvo la idea principal, sino un mundo creado lo más posible por su servidora._

 _Lamento las molestias, pero he querido aclararlo antes que nada. Sin más, espero disfruten. Si hay errores y faltas, no duden en decirme_.

.

.

.

.

.

o **O** o **O** o **O** o

 _ **Genes de Genio**_

 _~Capítulo Dos_

o **O** o **O** o **O** o

.

.

.

.

.

 _— ¡E-Espera!_

 _— ¿Necesitas algo? Tengo ingeniería mecánica y la campana acaba de sonar._

 _— Tony yo... No fue mi intensión._

 _— ¿Y de qué estamos hablando?_

 _— ¡Lo sabes! Sabes que yo no lo haría. No... No quería..._

 _— No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo cariño, así que habla más rápido._

 _— Yo no quiero casarme, Tony._

 _— ... Pues ya somos dos los que amamos la libertad, pequeña._

 _— ¿Puedes prestarme atención?_

 _— Te estoy dando la atención que mereces._

 _— ¡Lo que quiero decir es que no era mi intención mentirte! N-No era mi intención... Engañarte con esto. A mí me... Quizás no me gustas, no de ese modo, pero esto ocurrió después de lo que pasó entre nosotros. Yo no lo conocí antes._

 _— ..._

 _— Tony._

 _—..._

 _— ¡Tony dime—_

 _— Y esto señoras y señores, es lo que ocurre cuando tienes sexo con alguien dos años mayor que tú en edad física, pero muchas décadas menor que tú en edad mental. ¿Alguien puede llamar a los padres de esta niña?_

Las manos le sudaban, como si hubiese echo alguna rutina de ejercicios, o manejado durante un largo tiempo las herramientas de mano, pues no era algo normal para él sentirse nervioso delante de las multitudes y, para variar, tampoco se encontraba delante de una muchedumbre de personas, periodistas o de una furiosa Pepper despotricando lo irresponsable que era.

En la parte trasera de su limusina, a salvo de las gotas de lluvia, que salpicaban los paraguas de la poca gente que iba y venía por los alrededores, veía detrás de los vidrios oscuros, hacia el exterior de las calles pavimentadas. Aparcado en algún local, con el título Kikuchi en el letreto rectangular, en la esquina de la manzana delantera se encontraba el café más popular de la zona. Pensó que sería totalmente comprensible si cartel de "Cerrado" hubiese sido colocado en el cristal de la puerta, mas dicho cartel no señalaba eso y se preguntó a qué se debería. Quizás porque la cantidad de días de luto, luego de un fallecimiento, eran distintos dependiendo de la cultura, o puede que las fechas ya hubieran finalizado.

Las noticias no eran precisas. El profesor Callaghan era un hombre mayor y no tenía gran cantidad de familiares, al menos no vivos. La otra víctima, aquella que lo había llevado hasta allí, si bien era conocida, no era un persona famosa. Por tanto le fue difícil obtener información, como el horario del funeral y la dirección de la casa de esa muy pequeña familia. Entre tantos otros asuntos con los que lidiar, cuando la descubrió resultó que la ceremonia se había llevado a cabo dos días atrás.

De cierta manera se sintió aliviado. El único funeral, en el que había estado presente, fue el de sus padres y mientras crecía jamás había repetido dicha experiencia. Siempre había puesto atajos, alegando que tenía algún compromiso que no se podía cancelar. Ni aún cuando se trataba de un funcionario, invercionista, o persona importante para Industrias Stark, asistía.

Un poco inquietado, dirigió sus ojos al frente, arriba del hueco entre los asientos delanteros, viendo hacia afuera. Las gotas estaban desapareciendo y pudo ver cómo por la línea de paso blancas, posicionado de derecha a izquierda en el piso entre ambas manzanas, un hombre se acercaba. Con paraguas en una mano y una bolsa de papel entre la axila, el robusto sujeto sostenía, a duras penas, un pack con dos vasos de café caliente.

— Salvé los muffins, jefe — Happy le sonrió, metiéndose en la cavina del conductor después de abrir la puerta, enseñándole la bolsa con un gato estampado en el centro.

— Hu, creo que... Te lo mereces — Acabó diciendo, para sorpresa y luego alegría de su chofer, mientras cogía uno de los vasos medianos que descansaban en el portavasos. Realmente se negaba a comer, cualquier cosa, que hubiese estado bajo la axila de alguien.

Dio un sorbo, sintiendo el líquido pasar por su fría garganta, cansada de tanto tragar, única acción que había estado haciendo debido a la inquietud, además de haber estado ojeando tras los cristales a cada segundo.

— La mujer se sorprendió un poco, de la cantidad de azúcar que me hizo ponerle, señor — Dijo entre un bocado de su dulce.

Tony contuvo el deseo de darse un facepalm, pues aunque parecía que Happy se estaba tomaldo muy literalmente eso de "decirle todo lo que ocurría allí", había sido su culpa por comentárselo tan serio. Por supuesto que de su boca no había salido nada del tema, el hombre robusto creía que era uno de los tantos viajes que acostumbraba hacer con su jefe, con un pedido extra que había sido un poco incomprensible al principio. Que le pidiesen hacer preguntas muy disimuladas, a alguien que no conocía, era raro. Aunque debía admitir que había visto peores. — La mujer, creo que se llama Cassy o algo así, lo oí hablando con los clientes. Parece ser que perdió un familiar, su hijo quizás. Una anciana se lo dijo delante de mí, me sentí un poco incómodo, no supe qué decir. Y bueno — Bebió del café espumoso —, parece que de eso, pasó ya una semana. También le pregunté por las propiedades, dijo que si sólo quiere verlas de pasada, el centro de la ciudad es el mejor lugar. Al parecer hay al menos seis o siete edificios con carteles de "en venta", que no consiguen compradores. Parece que una de las construcciones quedó a medio hacer, luego de que el dueño falleciera el mes pasaso, y se volvió peligroso porque los materiales quedaron a la deriva.

— Bien... Eso es llamativo. — Contestó con supuesto desinterés, aunque por dentro se le helaba el cuerpo.

Happy asintió.

— Comprará una casa por aquí y decidió venir, a verla, por sí mismo. ¡Usted me sorprende cada vez más, jefe! — Dijo repentinamente, haciendo un gesto de duda. — ¿Pero por qué es hasta hoy que decide venir aquí?

Ambos habían llegado esa mañana, como dos civiles más. Tony se sintió un poco, demasiado poco, culpable de que Happy a penas supiera el motivo por el que fueron a parar allí. — KreiTech es quien se encarga de todo en esta ciudad. ¿Qué pasará si usted decide poner una sucursal aquí? — Tenía un buen punto.

— Si eso pasa, Alistair quizá termine trabajando para mí — El moreno se encogió de hombros, siendo sincero, e hizo a Happy tragar en seco temiendo un poco del poder que poseía su jefe.

KreiTech manejaba todo lo relacionado a la tecnología en lo que a San Fransokio respectaba, desde electrónicos para hobbys, o funcionales como los electrodomésticos, hasta proyectos de armas para el gobierno. Era algo que conocía porque varios embajadores, de la ciudad que unía el occidente con el oriente, habían ido por Tony en el pasado. Pero sin responder a las preguntas del por qué no aceptaba, siempre había hecho caso omiso de las propuestas, negándose a poner un pie allí. Incluso estar en ella era un riesgo a ser abucheado por varios amantes de la ciencia, puesto que su "falta de interés hacia San Fransokio" había sido confundido con odio por la sociedad y su cultuta. Pero el moreno estaba a leguas de sentir rechazo hacia el pequeño mini país, alejado en muchos aspectos de cualquiera de las ciudades que la rodeaban. Realmente desde un inicio le había sorprendido, en el mejor de los sentidos, los grandes avances de los científicos de allí provenientes. Pero su tiempo de hospedarse en la ciudad, para jamás volver y no desear tener tratos, de ninguna manera, dentro... Mostró lo peor de sí mismo, haciendo que los medios tuvieran otra razón para hablar mal de él.

La nueva generación del ITSF, aquellos que no veían con buenos ojos a lo que el magnate representaba, se mantenían a disposición de KreiTech en todo. No era a Tony Stark al hombre de alto perfil que admiraban, sino Alistair Krei.

Aún así... No le haría eso.

— No tengo pensado abrir nada aquí. — Aclaró, dándole una probada a la boca de su vaso. Por más que los noticiarios lo diesen por sentado, el moreno no gustaba de destruir a su competencia. Puede que en su momento tuvo problemas con Justin Hammer, pero jamás fue con ésas intenciones.

— ¿Qué casa va a comprar?

El genio arrugó la nariz. ¿Sería bueno dar otra mentira? A decir verdad, no podía contar la cantidad de sus penthouses y edificios en diferentes partes del mundo. Bueno, podía, pero eran bastantes y no estaba del todo seguro de querer una nueva propiedad, de momento. Quizás lo consultaría con Pepper, porque aún tenía una charla pendiente con ella al regresar.

— Pobre Cassy — Happy divagó, con lástima —. Se quedó con sólo uno de sus hijos, Hero o algo parecido, es una pena. Una tragedia de esas, debe ser complicado. ¿No, jefe?

— ¿¡De veras quieres que conteste eso!? — Le increpó de pronto, en voz alta.

El chofer se calló, un tanto intimidado. Tony recargó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, suspirando. Happy se sintió torpe, pero es que viéndole ahora se le hacía difícil recordar las pérdidas de su jefe.

— Sólo... Volvamos al hotel, retomaremos el paseo otro día.

.

.

Al poner un pie en la habitación se dispuso a continuar, lo que había estado haciendo días atrás. Buscó información, con su celular, que tuviera que ver con el único sobreviviente de esa familia, quedando altamente impresionado.

Hiro Hamada era el nombre de menor y único integrante con vida, tenía 14 años y superaba todas las expectativas, o al menos bastantes si el ITSF le había otorgado una beca a esa edad.

Luego de leer artículos acerca de su presentación en la Feria Estudiantil, quedó un tanto conmocionado.

Microbots... Un niño, a penas un adolescente, con la capacidad de crear tal cosa. Eso explicaba por qué Robert Callaghan lo había querido en sus filas, el chiquillo era brillante, muy brillante para ser verdad.

A medida que leía entendió el pesar del que hablaba Happy, pero no por lo que dijo, sino porque comprendió que el chico jamás había conocido a sus padres. Maemi y su esposo habían muerto hace 10 años. Tony casi se echó a reír sin diversión, de la ironía, de que también fuese un accidente de auto lo que le había quitado la vida a los padres de niño.

Parece que era una llamada clara del destino, como si quisiera que se viera reflejado en el menor, como si le pidiera en silencio que le tendiera una mano.

— Entiendo el mensaje universo — Se burló. — Pero...

— _¿Esa es la camarera del puesto de comidas?_

 _— La muy zorra le quería clavar las uñas a Stark._

 _— ¡Suerte que él es listo y la hizo descubrirse!_

 _— Pero está buena. ¡Para ser una perra!_

 _— ¡JaJaJa!_

 _— Va ser mejor que dejes de mirarla, amigo. Digo, ¿quién quiera a una chica tan idiota?_

 _— Se creyó que podía atrapar a Anthony Stark, que estúpida."_

Con los ojos repentinamente buscando el suelo, cerró la boca. Exhaló con desgane y miró a un punto lejano de la pared.

¿Tenía otra opción?

.

.

Con la cabeza agacha, dio una mirada al plato de comida que descansaba en el escritorio. El vapor caliente de los fideos se había ido hacía horas, pequeñas mosquitas habían terminado cayendo en la salsa y el queso derretido se había secado. Pero aún sin esos malos objetos, sabía que no conseguiría un modo de aumentar su apetito.

Las ganas de comer le habían abandonado días atrás, en el preciso momento en que Tadashi se había marchado de su vida.

— Hiro, cariño — Vio cómo su tía se asomó por la puerta, como pudo adivinar, que para traerle otra bandeja de comida, la cena en esta ocasión. — Saldré de compras un momento.

— De acuerdo — Asintió, mirándola y dando una pequeña sonrisa, para volver la vista a la pantalla en su computadora apagada.

Claro que su tía se percató de que la expresión era actuada. Intentó una manera animarle.

— ¿No quieres acompañarle? Aún son las 18:00 y el centro comercial no cierra hasta en dos horas. Quizás podríamos pasar a ver, juegos para tu Nintendo.

Hiro le dio una mirada de soslayo.

— Gracias tía Cass, pero estoy bien. — Y volvió su vista a la pantalla, evitando mirarla mientras se le borraba la sonrisa.

Sin poder insistir más, la castaña mujer recogió el plato de comida anterior y salió de la alcoba.

Esa escena se repetía diariamente desde que su hermano no estaba. Tía Cass venía, le traía comida, él apenas y daba un bocado, lo invitaba a bajar, a salir, a acompañarle a algún sitio, él se negaba a casi todo.

Ofuscado, encendió el aparato, tratando de distraer su mente. Ignoró por completo el videochat que intentaba hacer Honey Lemon, de seguro junto al grupo de amigos. No tenía ni un ápice de ganas de jugar en línea ese día, otro hobby además de las peleas de robots, pero creyó que sería apropiado ocupar su mente en otro asunto. Necesitaba dejar de pensar, al menos un momento, que Tadashi ya no vivía.

Quedó confuso de no tener tiempo de abrir el link, debido a un pitido de mensaje en su email. ¿Se trataría de spam avanzado a prueba de las diferentes correciones que le había hecho, a su antivirus, para que dichos mensajes basura no apareciesen? Porque no había otra explicación lógica, hace unas semanas había bloqueado a todos sus contactos para que nadie le molestara, por lo tanto nadie debería tener la posibilidad de enviarle ningún mensaje. A su edad no tenía amigos más que aquellos usuarios de juegos, u otros parecidos, entonces que... ¿De qué se trataría todo?

Con ansias de responder esa pregunta, dio un click en la imagen que imitaba en miniatura a una carta.

Comenzó leyendo tranquilamente, pero a medida que seguía, su expresión de tristeza poco a poco se transformó en sorpresa y al final una gran confusión atrapándole, al leer el nombre del emisor del correo electrónico.

— Tony Stark.

.

.

.

.

 _Me quedó largo y decidí cortarlo porque no quería que se volviese pesado._

 _Por los reviews me queda claro que saben de qué va el fic, por eso ni lo digo. De todas formas quiero decir que todo pasará a su tiempo, no se enojen D:_

 _Decidí que postearé nuevo cap cada semana, más o menos._


	3. Chapter 3

_Agradecimientos especiales a los reviews de Yui Aishimasu-Hiro, Hope's Please, Gwen Jeen White, Katsu Shiro, Guest, verdenoche y eve-tsuki94._

 _Creo que es un poco tarde para contestarles, así que luego de tanto tiempo sin pasar, este capítulo es mi modo de pedir disculpas._

* * *

.

.

.

.

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

 _ **Genes De Genio**_

 _~Capítulo Tres_

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

.

.

.

.

Luego de tiempo de amistad con ella era de esperar hallarse con dos cuestiones muy notorias al encontrarla en su lugar de trabajo, que sería verla con una sonrisa en los labios tarareando al compás de la música que oía a través de sus audífonos. Era una costumbre no secreta, algo que todos sabían de una de las expertas, en química, más brillante y deslumbrante de la SFIT: Aiko Miyazaki. Conocida por sus amigos más íntimos, además también por sus profesores, como _Honey Lemon_.

Mas tras el inesperado suceso que acabó en el fallecimiento de uno de sus grandes amigos, era normal verla sumida en una irremediable tristeza, aunque se esforzara por sacar su positividad interior. La vida continuaba, de un modo cruel e injusto, pero seguía. El paso de los días la habían devuelto a su centro. Su personalidad poco a poco se estaba recuperando, al menos hasta esa tarde. Wasabi, Fred y Gogo, junto a ella, habían decidido hablar con Hiro. Como anticipo quisieron avisarle de la visita que le harían. No interesaba que perdieran un día de clases, la salud de su pequeño amigo resultaba más importante para ellos, Cass les había advertido días anteriores que no estaba alimentándose bien, así que pretendían hacer el intento de animarlo. La única pregunta fue cuándo, porque ya conocían el dónde.

La escuela había tenido tres días de luto en honor a su estudiante, por lo que cuando se reincorporaron y pudieron volver a verse, después de sus días propios para poder sobrellevar el dolor, no dudaron en utilizar su primer momento libre. Se habían reunido alrededor del teléfono celular de Honey Lemon, tratando de comenzar una videollamada con Hiro. Él ni siquiera había atendido y no era la primera, había pasado lo mismo el día de ayer. Aún así, Fred y ella mantenían la esperanza, si no había podido ser ese día probarían el siguiente. Esperaban que, mientras más insistiesen, Hiro se dignara a contestarles aunque sea un minuto.

Su preocupación hace él era el motivo de la falta de sonrisa en el rostro de la estudiante de química, que en ese segundo ni siquiera atinaba a fingir una sonrisa para saludar, a quienes se cruzaba, mientras salía de clase y veía cómo el cielo hacía juego con el ánimo de todos.

Tenían la fortuna de que Wasabi poseyera una camioneta, así que rápidamente subieron para tomar asiento en el interior y mantenerse a salvo de la lluvia.

—¿Creen que deberíamos ir a verlo? —Honey Lemon fue la primera en sacar nuevamente el tema, mientras que Fred la miró levemente sonriente.

—Deberíamos, el pequeño necesita dejar su lado oscuro —intentó bromear, aunque apenas se oía la diversión cuando lo decía—. Incluso podremos ver si Baymax aún funciona. Ya sabes, no le preguntamos a Tadashi si ya estaba al cien por cien de su funcionalidad... y eso.

Hasta a Gogo, quien no se llevaba particularmente amigable con el muchacho a quien consideraba idiota, le parecía doloroso ver a uno de los más entusiastas no estar al máximo de su actitud singular.

—Lo peor que pasará será arriesgarnos a un portazo en la cara —Wasabi apuntó en una no muy notable broma, pues se había escapado un tono preocupado en lo que dijo—. Aunque, ya saben, los libros dicen que en estos momentos cruciales la persona afectada necesita aceptar la ayuda.

—Lo único que hace él es alejarnos —Gogo concedió de forma veloz, respaldando a su amigo que ya estaba colocando las llaves para encender el motor.

—¿Pero no estaríamos haciendo lo mismo nosotros? La idea de ayudar a alguien es estar ahí en los momentos que más necesita —la rubia criticó.

—Sí. Si no queremos que Hiro se vuelva un villano, bueno no un villano, digamos que un héroe melancólico noche y día —el fan de los superhéroes la apoyó—, tenemos que darle nuestros monólogos.

—Mientras más cursis mejor, ¿no? —Gogo se burló secamente, aunque el otro lo tomó como cumplido.

—¡Exacto! —a gusto, indicó su punto.

Desde adelante, el dueño del vehículo estaba reacio a la idea que tenían planeada.

—Si lo obligamos a hablar con nosotros cuando no quiere, no nos hará caso —Wasabi trató de ser lo más razonable posible—. Forzándolo a que trate de olvidar lo ocurrido, sólo hará que termine odiándonos.

—Olvidar no es lo que debe hacer —volvió a alzar la voz Honey Lemon, dejando libre su ligera molestia—, sino aceptarlo.

—No estamos diciendo que así no sea —trató de tranquilizarla—, sólo que mientras Hiro se niegue será como hablarle al aire.

Todos se quedaron en silencio tras ese último comentario, no serviría en absoluto seguir discutiendo entre ellos el mismo tema. Sabían que tenían que actuar, que probar maneras de sacar al hermano de su mejor amigo de la depresión, pero resultaría en un caso perdido ayudar a alguien que lo que menos quería era precisamente ser ayudado. Ni tras el funeral, al estar en su casa, se había despedido de alguno de ellos.

—Basta ya —Gogo rompió el silencio al hablar, sorprendiendo un poco a todos. Ella no era dada a hablar mucho—, vamos al Café.

La manera más sencilla y a la vez más eficaz para hacerle ver que estaban allí para él, quizás era diciéndoselo cara a cara.

Comprendiendo la indicación, el más grande de todos no se sintió derrotado por haber perdido en argumentos, de hecho esa actitud repentina le provocó una sonrisa. Giró en la calle correspondiente al llegar a un semáforo, teniendo como nuevo destino el Café de la casa Hamada.

—En momentos como estos _, y cuando veo a Black Widow en la televisión,_ quisiera ser mujer —el fan de los cómics declaró, alzando las cejas.

A excepción de Gogo que dio una sonrisa de ojos cerrados para contener su risa, los otros dos soltaron grandes carcajadas.

—¡Auto rojo! —Fred había decidido usar el tiempo del corto trayecto para jugar, dándole un golpe en el hombro a su más cercana.

—F-Freddie —Honey Lemon no era violenta, pero el juego consistía en el toque duro con el puño en el hombro, así que no dudo en devolverlo en cuanto vio otro auto rojo.

Mientras seguía viendo pasar autos la distancia a su destino se reducía, de modo que la mascota de escuela escogió asomarse entre los asientos delanteros y ver si el frente era más interesante.

—¡Fred, es peligroso que hagas eso! ¡Vuelve atrás! —el dueño de la camioneta se apresuró a ordenar sin dejar de mirar los semáforos, pero el otro estaba más interesado en desobedecerlo.

—Miren, una limo —gritó de pronto, apuntando con el dedo y casi tapándole la vista al conductor.

Wasabi le dio una mirada fulminante y Fred, no queriendo molestarlo más por el momento, volvió atrás sin desaparecer su mirada observadora. Volviendo sus ojos al camino, el moreno frunció el ceño cuando vio a lo que se refería su amigo.

—¡Es que nadie respeta las reglas hoy en día!

El camino al sitio popular lo tenían sabido de memoria, como las rutas y en qué sentido estaba o no permitido cruzar, estacionar y a qué dirección girar, por eso tenía en cuenta que el camino, de la esquina izquierda de Lucky Cat, era unidireccional. Por eso que el dueño de Kikuchi estacionara su conocido auto rojo con el frente señalando la primera K de su negocio. Desocupando el puesto del reconocible auto, cuya patente los cuatro lo recordaban como a sus nombres, sus ojos divisaron una reluciente limusina negra llegando hacia ellos.

Si les parecía demasiado descarado andar en sentido contrario y que no hubiera policía que dijera nada, lo peor fue darse cuenta de que el chofer iba comiendo.

—Esperen, ¡creo que la bolsa de papel que tenía traía el logo de Lucky Cat! —Fred les dio su observación.

Obviamente, esa aclaración no le hizo sentirse menos indignados.

.

.

.

Tony pasó las horas siguientes releyendo noticias locales en la televisión del ostentoso Hotel, para informarse un poco del cómo iba la situación general en la ciudad. Fue un hábito que adquirió al volverse Iron Man, aunque no lo hacía en todos los países que frecuentaba, dentro de él a veces se movía el impulso de lucirse demostrando qué tan fuerte era su armadura. A pesar de tener un corto límite de dos días —horas, realmente, quizá hasta la tarde de mañana— de estancia en la pequeña ciudad antes de que se causara un revuelo, cuando alguien notara su presencia allí, había traído consigo su Mark portátil. Sólo por si se generaba alguna situación que requiriera a Iron Man en algún punto del mapa, ya que en San Fransokio era inexistente la _criminalidad_ que requiriese de la armadura.

Mientras aguardaba a que una respuesta a su solicitud fuese enviada, no halló mejor modo de pasar la tarde que sacando su teléfono e intentar, penosamente, prestar atención a la agenda que tenía programada Pepper para él durante los meses siguientes.

Aunque aún si se había alentado a esperar pacientemente, no tuvo que hacerlo, ya que el aparato pitó indicando la contestación que ansiaba, incluso si no lo demostraba abiertamente ni en las facciones de su rostro.

La sorpresa retrasó un poco su entendimiento, pero luego comprendió a la perfección la explicación dada.

De un genio a otro, era entendible querer tiempo a solas y bastante común rehusarse, a plantarse frente a otra persona, cuando el dolor lo demandaba.

Lógicamente, sin más alternativa que poder actuar contraproducentemente si no dejaba las cosas seguir su cause, acudió a su no excéntrica voz de la razón y finalizó el ofrecimiento que tenía para Hiro Hamada.

Al día siguiente partió rumbo a Nueva York para no retrasar su nuevo prototipo, del Reactor Arc, que hacía funcionar la Torre Stark a base de energía limpia.

.

.

.

Desde el último piso del edificio que usaba como oficina personal, la vista panorámica del centro de la ciudad hiperactiva se presentaba con la calidad de un video de cámara oculta. Bajo sus pies, más allá del cristal azulino, era una historia infinita, grabada y constantemente repetitiva, que no se cansaba de ver desde las alturas de la exclusividad que le ofrecía su puesto como CEO de Krei Tech. Aunque no necesitaba de tal cantidad de distancia para ver, a las personas, como los sencillos insectos que de vez en cuando estropeaban el brillo de su cristal.

Hiro Hamada había sido uno, como también su recientemente fallecido hermano, en el momento en que se rehusó a entregarle la patente de una de las creaciones más revolucionarias del siglo. El trato era sumamente justo, dinero a cambio de mostrarle la fabricación de la máquina y aceptar cederle los derechos para, dentro de un tiempo, venderla en masa.

No le había tocado el orgullo que rechazara la desorbitarte oferta, no se trataba del primer _no_ que le entregaban, le había herido el orgullo esa expresión de creer que hacía lo mejor al valorar menos el dinero.

¡Un moralista le debió tocar! De seguro ni llegaba a los quince años, ¿qué podría saber de administración o de leyes? No importaba a quién le pese pero es un hecho, no hay otra cosa que otorgue más poder a una persona es el dinero. Desde el más básico recurso, hasta el más estrafalario objeto para mostrarse ostentoso, todo tiene un costo a pagar. Por eso el esfuerzo en obtenerlo, de tan diferentes maneras.

—Ese niño —masculló.

Con ese genio y creyéndose superior por no tener opinión propia sobre qué el verdadero valor del dinero, no dudaba de que si ganaba dinero lo hacía de forma ilegal. Luego con eso pretendía enseñarle de principios a él.

Sin embargo, no evitaba pensar que era cierto que esa tecnología podría hacer más bien permaneciendo en el anonimato. Quizás no era un genio sólo no se metía en asuntos que no le concernían pero, a menos que las medidas de seguridad en la Exposición de la SFIT hubieran sido mal puestas, le resultaba extraño el incendio. No era el primer año que asistía al evento y, ya en años anteriores, había sido testigo de varios incidentes menores y a mayor escala, aunque en menor medida. Incluso fue testigo de un accidente que le quitó el brazo izquierdo a una alumna. Pero nunca presenció un desastre de la magnitud de ese que acabó con la vida de dos personas.

Se abstenía de pensar en Robert por bien propio, en cierto modo también se había sumido por unos días en su propio duelo, pues había compartido varios momentos importantes en su vida con el Profesor. La catástrofe del proyecto Silent Sparrow había sido el final, tanto de sus conversaciones como de su buen trato. No podía identificarlo como amistad, a diferencia de Robert y Abigail él siempre había tomado todo como negocios.

Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido con mujer le quitaban menos sueños, que antes, por las noches, pero había aprendido a vivir con ello gracias a que el Profesor tenía prohibido hablar del tema debido a que el proyecto había sido ocultado a los habitantes. Tampoco podían culpar a Krei, pues no era el primero ni sería el último hombre en la tierra que había tenido el infortunio de perder una vida a causa de los avances tecnológicos.

—Como si no hubiera sido suficiente con Robert —se quejó con voz desalentada, parpadeando duramente y apretando sus manos juntas tras su espalda.

—Señor Krei —aunque la voz la identificaba, fue el sonido de sus tacones de aguja dando contra el suelo lo que le indicó que su asistente y secretaria había ingresado al recinto.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió, caminando hasta la silla principal, ajustándola hacia atrás al sentarse.

La mujer ajustó sus gafas antes de explicar.

—Mis fuentes me advirtieron un detalle fuera de lo común, ayer en la tarde, que creo le será de interés.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? —suspiró desganadamente.

Sin rodeos, ella fue directo al asunto dando el nombre del posible problema para la Industria a la que ayudaba a mantener a nivel.

—Tony Stark vino ayer a la ciudad.

Los ojos de Alistar Krei se entornaron de la impresión y su boca se quedó en una línea marcada, intentado no demostrar la pequeña semilla de pánico plantándose en su cuerpo.

—Alguien lo grabó a su chofer en video, a través de un teléfono celular, mientras salían de una intersección —relató brevemente, pasándole su K-Tablet con el logo de la compañía en el reverso.

Como asistente se tomaba su trabajo con seriedad, por lo que Krei aseguraba que inventado la desfachatez y pudo comprobarlo al ver el video. Efectivamente. Podía mirarse, en el interior de lo que reconocía como una estación de servicios, al ex _Mercader de la muerte_ sorber lo que quedaba de café con despreocupación y luego arrojar el vaso de papel en el cesto de reciclables.

La sonrisa que tuvo, el proclamado genio de la tecnología, al ver el rostro de desconcierto de la dependienta, cuando ésta descubrió quién era, le irritó. Aún así, no había dejado pasar desapercibido el logo en el vaso que bebía y volvió a cargar el video, pausándolo a justo momento para cerciorarse.

—¿Lucky Cat Café? ¿Podría ser que...? —la mujer sopesó un segundo, pero luego volvió a su actitud profesional—. ¿Qué piensa usted?

Conocer el hecho, provocó la brusca exaltación al dueño de Krei Tech quien le contestó preguntándose a sí mismo.

—¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Fui el primero en ver el potencial del invento del niño, no Stark —presionó el puño sobre la mesa—. ¿Y por qué el enano estaría interesado en ese sujeto? —se cuestionó, altamente interesado en saberlo.

La impresión de Hiro hacia él había sido inmensa, pudo percatarse. Alguien que le admirara abiertamente no tendría tratos con la competencia, ya que no existía lugar para dos ídolos dentro de la mente de una persona. Otro argumento a su favor era recordar la mala relación de Tony Stark y el lugar que habitaban, si el niño tenía un poco de respeto por su cultura no mostraría signos de emoción ante un posible encuentro con Stark. Sin embargo prevenir era un precio, quizá más costoso, pero más barato que curar.

—Contrata a un detective, ¡el mejor que haya!, no importa cuánto cueste. Quiero saber a fondo qué y por qué Stark visitó a ese niño.

Viéndole desde un punto nada positivo para Krei Tech, que Hiro se aliara con Stark causaría un revuelo en el mundo de la ciencia moderna, como en las diversas corporaciones que, a su vez, traían conexiones con Stark Industries y Krei Tech. Razonablemente, si proponían traer sus divisiones allí, ocasionaría una catástrofe en su línea. Krei haría todo lo posible por evitar que lo llevaran a la ruina.

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

.

.

.

.

 _ **n/a:**_ _Saludos a todo mundo ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_**n/a:**_

 _SakuraRozen: ¡Bienvenida nueva lectora! Gracias de verdad, trato de esforzarme. Aquí está el siguiente, espero no decepcionarte._

 _Agradezco también a los reviews de_ _ **Kutzi Shiro, Hope's Please y Yui Aishimasu-Hiro.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

 _ **Genes de Genio**_

 _~Capítulo Cuatro_

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

.

.

.

.

Cuando su labor terminó el equipo decidió que lo más adecuado era dirigirse al mismo sitio desde donde habían realizado su primer viaje, por lo que fueron a la mansión de los padres de Fred. Sus padres no estaban presentes aún, Heathcliff ya sabía de la situación y era el único lugar seguro para dejar cada traje con el que habían derrotado al ejército de microbots comandado por Callaghan.

Al día siguiente, el accidente lucía como una pesadilla a la que se enfrentaron, sólo un recuerdo borroso que se revivía a través de los noticiarios y de momentos les hacía sonreír al enseñarles su costoso triunfo. Los únicos rastros del suceso se trataban del destrozo producido por la implosión en Krei Tech, personas con heridas superficiales, y el portal colapsado del Silent Sparrow del que tropas militares se estaban encargando.

En una conferencia de presa improvisada, Krei trataba personalmente los temas relacionados al desastre. Hablaba con la presa mostrando su carisma empresarial, buscando confundir y evadir las preguntas sobre el pequeño escuadrón que lo había rescatado de ser asesinado por su antiguo compañero de proyecto. Aunque lo hacía para quitar parte de la deuda que tenía, con el equipo del robot perdido que le había salvado la vida, estaba verdaderamente agradecido.

Sin embargo, aunque las rencillas generadas por el orgullo herido se estaban deshaciendo, una cuestión ligeramente diferente era su actual preocupación. Y, el que fuese acerca de la misma persona, dividía su decisión entre actuar y no actuar como lo tenía previsto.

Ya había contratado un detective el cual increíblemente se contactó con él por teléfono, apenas acabada la reunión de la presa, para asegurar de que le daría información concerniente a las dos personas que meses atrás consideró rivales potenciales.

—Hiro Hamada y Tony Stark —hasta decir sus nombres juntos, le hacía temblar internamente.

Mas con todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días, Krei dudaba si debía adquirir o no el informe. De pronto, sus principios parecían haberse tornado diferentes a como usualmente los mantenía. Pero, también le provocaba una curiosidad innombrable saber qué relación tenía ese par.

Pero sin mediar demasiado, su sensibilidad científica regresó a su cuerpo rápidamente. Ni reparó en lo sensual que se veía la mujer que entró en su oficina y se presentó, como su contratada, al tomar asiento en la silla enfrentada a él.

—¿Qué tiene para mí señorita Rushman?

La mujer se inclinó ligeramente adelante, sonriendo suavemente. Como si de pronto, que se refirieran a ella así le resultara divertido. Pero Krei realmente no estaba mirándola a los ojos, de repente se había sumido en su lectura, así que no vio ese gesto.

.

.

.

Iniciaría misiones en menos de una semana y ver las tumbas, o memoriales a sus viejos compañeros y amigos, lo había reducido a tener esa pesada nostalgia de la que tanto quería escapar.

Así que, movido por los modales del pasado, de alguna manera Steve había acabado como visitante en la Torre Stark la cual, curiosamente, había perdido todas sus letras salvo una A.

Tony, que traía la pinta de un mecánico y simulaba vergüenza por ello, le había indicado el piso donde trabajaba el Doctor Banner alentándole a esperarlo allá mientras se dirigía a la plataforma para ponerse su Mark y despegaba dando un _"¡En seguida vuelvo, Cap!"_.

Confundido y sin saber cómo comandar el ascensor, JARVIS le ofreció su ayuda. Dentro del ascensor, se sintió un poco impaciente por llegar al piso que utilizaba el Doctor, y de modo irónico sus apuros se manifestaron de forma negativa.

El ascensor se había detenido, al preguntar la IA contestó que sus protocolos fueron violados e informó que alguien acababa de invadir el piso del que él había salido.

JARVIS era un ser bastante inaccesible a la hora del hackeo, eso le había oído decir a Stark, y fue lo que preocupó al Capitán América. Siendo verdad ese dato, ¿qué tan peligroso era aquel quien había ingresado por la fuerza a la instalación y qué objetivo traía entre manos? De un tirón con su fuerza implacable, le costó dos minutos abrir la puerta y trepar por las cuerdas metálicas hasta la localización del presunto enemigo.

Sin jadear siquiera, pero la inevitable sorpresa atrapó sus sentidos al descubrir el causante.

No recordaba el nombre del diminuto aparato que Natasha traía en sus manos pero sí la función programada: guardar información.

No supo si usaría su escudo en caso de haberlo tenido, aunque todo a su alrededor parecía demandarlo. Aún así, sabía que existía una diferencia entre caballerosidad y respeto hacia una mujer. Y aunque antes jamás lo hubiera pensado, volvió a redescubrir que, aunque ambas podían ir juntas, a veces se necesitaba dejar una de lado. Pero era sumamente difícil para él, debido no sólo a la época sino a la moral que le habían inculcado desde niño, arremeter violentamente contra una dama.

Y, de hecho, las bromas de ella tampoco le habían dado deseos de ceder ante la ira. Su latente enojo había sido ocasionado por la traición que implicaba lo que había hecho su supuesta compañera.

Le ordenó detenerse, le exigió entregarle el dispositivo e incluso trató de razonar, trató de que le dijera por qué se veía en la necesidad de tomar información de Stark de ese modo.

— _J.A.R.V.I.S, ¿nuestro Doc. ya se enteró de esto?_ —ella le preguntó al mayordomo virtual, refiriéndose a sus acciones.

"— _Señorita Romanoff; estoy programado para defender no sólo mi integridad, sino también la de mis usuarios"_ —Steve no supo si la IA verdaderamente tenía un tono irritado o era su mente ofuscada quien así lo oía— _. "El Doctor Banner es uno de ellos y el Señor Stark no quiere guardarle secretos, así que ya ha sido alertado del suceso."_

— _Sí… Stark odia los secretos, a menos que sea él quien los tenga._

Esa última oración, consternado totalmente a Steve de Steve. Aún con el deseo de preguntar a qué se estaba refiriendo, tuvo que soltarla, para ir tras un Hulk iracundo dispuesto a destruir cada piso en lo alto de los edificios contiguos a la torre.

Ahora los miembros del equipo, a excepción de Thor y la única fémina, se hallaban en la habitación que era precisada para reuniones. Sumidos en una discusión referente a lo ocurrido, el ambiente podía que podía lucir acogedor no lo era debido al reciente asalto.

—Quería que lo supiéramos —informó Bruce, bebiendo una taza de té y respirando profundamente. Su voz estaba rasposa y su mirada escapaba de los dos pares de ojos, seguramente se sentía culpable de haber vuelto a liberar a _su otro yo_ para causar destrucción.

—Ya deja de defenderla —Tony se quejó, aunque no se notó el enojo que tuvo en un principio y que había demostrado con Steve.

El Capitán creía que trataba de ser menos severo con Banner debido a su condición, mas luego cayó en la verdad de que Stark ya no se hallaba molesto porque tenía otra emoción diferente dentro. Decepción mezclándose con en el enojo de la traición.

—¿Por qué dice eso? —Steve intervino, mirando hacia Bruce—. ¿Por qué querría que supiéramos?

Siendo un genio tenía su argumento, si Banner lo pensaba no sería al azar sino porque tenía un argumento sostenible.

—Bueno… he estado calculando el tiempo. Quizás ella no sabía que llegarías pero podría haber escapado mientras estabas encerrado —Bruce apuntó, mirándole fijamente para que viera que no dudaba de su teoría.

—J.A.R.V.I.S le avisó que Hulk estaba en camino antes de que el Cap se _enfrentara_ a ella —Tony incluyó con tono despectivo en la palabra que acentuó—. Eso significa que la Agente Romanoff podría haber escapado sin que él la persiguiera. Incluso si llegaba a pocas manzanas de aquí, ella sabía que elegirías ir tras de Hulk —todo esto lo dijo mirando hacia Steve, quien se sintió un poco irritado de tono irónico que había en la explicación.

—Entiendo eso, Stark.

—Natasha puede hacer esto de una manera más experta —volvió a defender Bruce, preocupado—. Si ella no hubiera querido que nos enteremos, ¿no crees que no habría venido aquí en primer lugar?

Tony resopló, girando hacia el bar.

—Ir a Malibú es una hipótesis no muy sostenible, considerando que J.A.R.V.I.S y yo estamos aquí junto a toda nuestra cobertura —se achicó de hombros—, y son los únicos preocupados del _por qué_ lo hizo —con whiskey ya servido en vaso de cristal, viró el cuerpo para mirar de uno a otro—. Yo quiero saber _qué_.

—¿No pudiste averiguarlo? —Steve se impresionó.

—Estoy en eso —se quejó—. Ella bloqueó sistemáticamente todos los archivos. Me tomará toda la noche desbloquear la encriptación, luego de eso J.A.R.V.I.S me dirá por su rastro cuáles fueron copiados al USB —bebiendo un sorbo de la bebida alcohólica, se frotó el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Viendo la mirada dudosa de Steve debido a no comprender bien, Tony decidió darle una referencia del un estilo que sabía era antiguo—. ¿Cómo buscar una aguja en un pajar?

Steve arrugó la nariz, haciendo una pequeña mueca. Comprendía la dificultad si le tomaba la noche entera, cuando había ocasiones en que con segundos Stark realizaba esa clase de tareas.

—Aunque, ¡no será tan complicado! —se jactó yendo de pronto hacia Bruce y tocándole el hombro con camaradería, logrando que el otro científico brincara y se le empapara un poco la manga con la bebida caliente—. Porque yo: Tengo. Un. Imán.

Si bien Steve asintió haciendo un acuerdo con el plan de seguimiento, su mente estaba más centrada en las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios de la agente. Su preocupación era lo que la mujer, que había sido parte de la salvación del mundo, estaría haciendo en ese instante.

¿Qué propósito tenía Natasha? No… No era Natasha, sino la Viuda Negra, con quien se había encontrado a ir a la Torre Stark. Y pensó que tal vez, tomarse sus palabras como una advertencia sería lo más apropiado.

" _Stark odia los secretos a menos que sea él quien los tenga."_

Steve no lo deducía. Lo más cercano que podía definir como _secreto_ era siempre algo de aspecto negativo. Una posible amenaza indirecta de algún proyecto guardado, por lo que para él era de esperar que el robo fuese de información de armamento o similares.

Porque para querer ahondar en una persona como el multifacético Tony, ¿había otro deseado secreto que produjera mayor cantidad de impacto?

.

.

.

 _19:30 PM_.

Su deber en las oficinas del Director Ejecutivo del Krei Tech había terminado sin contratiempos, y actualmente la Viuda Negra se dedicaba a actuar lo más acorde a una mujer de su edad que reconoce su cantidad de belleza. No muy alegre para no llamar tanto la atención, no demasiado rígida para parecer autosuficiente físicamente.

Se detuvo junto a varios otros pasajeros del teleférico, justo una calle antes de la zona dictada. El Café tenía un par de puertas de cristal, junto a un pequeño letrero de luces de neón señalando _Open_. Al ingresar dirigió su vista a la sección donde aguardaban, tras el vidrio protector, los pasteles, panes y demás masas dulces.

Al mirar abajo, a los postres exhibidos en el mostrador, dos mechones de cabello suelto —de un largo que antes de la batalla de Nueva York no poseía— cayeron torpemente sobre el hombro de su blusa. Alzando la cabeza más allá del mostrador, se acomodó el cabello rebelde. Lo que parecía una acción de arreglar su torpeza, en realidad era un acto para mirar un momento qué había más allá del mostrador.

Un gato gordo paseando, zapatos ordenados frente a la escalera y falta de iluminación. Eso volvía a darle un seguro de que nadie estaba dentro de la casa, y que la mujer que acababa de anotar pedidos en una libreta era la única.

—Perdona por la demora, teniendo en cuenta la poca clientela el día de hoy, debería haberte visto antes.

—No es molestia, quiero algo para llevar pero no estoy muy apurada por el momento —sonrió amablemente a la mujer, volviendo su vista al mostrador un segundo—. Un chocolate dietético y de acompañamiento… en realidad, estoy indecisa, no sé qué elegir.

—No quiero presumir pero, creo que cualquier cosa le gustará —dijo divertida—, aunque mi especialidad son las donas.

La Agente rió.

—Entonces tomaré la recomendación de la casa. ¡Ah! Sería grandioso si no tiene cubierta de chocolate, y mejor si contiene maní molido o en trozos pequeños. ¡Recomendación de mi dietista!

La Agente esperó la reacción y, tras pocos segundos, la obtuvo.

—Perdón, pero no sirvo nada que contenga maní —la mujer de cabello castaño sonrió con pena—. Reacción alérgica heredada de mi madre, ninguna de sus hijas salimos sin el problema. Incluso mi sobrino, comparte nuestra alergia al maní.

—No, no, no te preocupes —trató de restarle importancia—. Cualquier fruto seco podrá arreglarlo, debo tener variedad, ¿no?

La mujer sonrió en agradecimiento, recuperando los ánimos.

—Sí, aunque no creo que te haga falta —continuó diciendo, pasándose a la cafetera para colocar el chocolate dietético en un vaso reciclable.

La Viuda Negra rió.

—Es porque la dieta funcionó.

—¡Ese es otro de mis problemas! —la mujer se quejó de sí misma, alzando su mano libre—. Lo mío es comer por estrés, eso provoca criar a dos niños.

—¿Es madre?

La pregunta ocasionó que la castaña mujer se quedara tildada, como perdida en el tiempo. Mas tras un minuto sonrió con ternura, asintiendo.

—Sí. De dos niños de catorce y dieciocho, Hiro… y Tadashi.

Con esto, Natasha supo que se había ganado parte importante de la confianza de su interlocutora.

Las personas cuya sensibilidad ha sido tocada hace poco por la muerte, llevaban más probabilidades de querer desahogar su desdicha aún con un desconocido.

Tomando asiento y aprovechando que los últimos clientes se marchaban tras hacer sus respectivos pagos, una amistosa conversación se inició y, eventualmente, la mujer que se presentó como Cass Hamada le relató algunos eventos recientes de su vida.

La observó con atención, asintiendo y compartiendo un pasado tortuoso que se había tomado la iniciativa de inventar para esa misión. Nada muy surrealista, pero sí doloroso a los ojos de otros.

Aproximadamente cuarenta minutos más tarde, la joven persona, y causa de su presencia allí, se presentó con una emoción y alegría nada contenidas. Claro que, al darse cuenta de que su tía no se hallaba sola, reaccionó a disculparse de manera tímida por la interrupción.

Cass los presentó y ellos hicieron lo propio, con Hiro tomando la iniciativa aún un poco abochornado.

—Y-Yo quería pedirte permiso para quedarme esta noche en el laboratorio.

—Oh, ¿será un nuevo proyecto que me hará sentir aún más orgullosa de ser tu tía?

La agente tomó nota de cómo todo rastro de vergüenza, en el preadolescente, se esfumó para presentar a continuación una mirada de alegría casi eufórica.

—Un _viejo_ nuevo proyecto más bien, y bastante abrazable.

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **n/a:**_ _¿Alguien dijo Romanogers o Bruce x Natasha? Pueden tomarlo como gusten. Como verán, se esté armando el ambiente. Hiro ya encontró el Chip de Baymax, así que cada vez falta menos para que haya un encuentro cercano entre los dos tipos inventores y usuarios de armaduras._

 _Como siempre, les doy gracias por leer ^^_


End file.
